


Konna itami mo ashita ni wa

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Quédate.” murmuró contra su piel, en un tono que Yuya no supo interpretar.No hesitó ni un momento.Ni un momento pensó de decirle a Chinen que iba a retrasar, para quedarse con Hikaru, para acabar teniendo sexo otra vez, para sentirse aún peor.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	Konna itami mo ashita ni wa

**Konna itami mo ashita ni wa**

**(Tal vez este dolor estará todavía aquí mañana)**

Le gustaba.

Le gustaba increíblemente.

Le gustaba sentir las manos de Hikaru encima, le gustaba sentir su aliento en el oído, le gustaba sentir su urgencia en cada gesto, en cada movimiento.

Le gustaba tanto que tenía éxito de olvidarse de su culpa, y estaba bastante para hacerlo sentir mejor.

“Yuuyan...” y mucho, tal vez demasiado, le gustaba oír su nombre dicho por esa voz llena de deseo, el mismo deseo que sentía él en cada uno de esos momentos.

Los momentos cuando tenía éxito de no pensar.

Cuando Hikaru entró dentro de él, cerró los ojos. Un poco por el incómodo, un poco por el dolor, y un poco porque no tenía ganas de ver. Sólo quería sentir, sentir sus gemidos cubrir los del menor, sentir su toque encima, sentir como cada empujón fuera más rápido del precedente, como Hikaru pareciera incapaz de pararse o de ir más despacio, como si fuera imposible por él resistir a su cuerpo.

Y esa sensación, la amaba.

Sentirse deseado, querido.

Sentir la necesidad de Hikaru hacerse más y más urgente, verlo ceder al orgasmo mientras él también se corría.

Nunca duraba mucho, pero eran los momentos mejores de su día.

Cuando el menor salió de él para tumbarse a su lado, se sintió improvisamente vacío.

Se acercó a él, apoyándole la cabeza en el pecho y apretándole la cintura con los brazos, sintiendo una especie de alivio al sentir su piel sudada bajo la cara y el latido acelerado de su corazón.

“¿Dentro de cuánto tienes que irte?” le preguntó Yaotome después de unos minutos, pasándole distraídamente un dedo en la cara.

Yuya gimió de decepción.

No le gustaba estar devuelto tan bruscamente a la realidad.

Le habría gustado pensar de poderse quedar allí esa noche, en esa cama, a lado de Hikaru, como si fuera algo normal.

Sin embargo, no lamentaba volver a casa. No lamentaba volver, ponerse el pijama y tumbarse en la cama a lado de su novio.

Quería a Chinen, no a Hikaru.

Ni siquiera sabía explicarse lo que seguía llevándolo allí, en esa casa, noche tras noche, inventando por Yuri las excusas peores para ver a Hikaru.

Y no era amor, tampoco era sólo por sexo.

Más exactamente, habría definido a Yaotome como una droga.

Habían estado juntos una noche, casi por casualidad, cuando Yuya no estaba mucho en sí, después de una pelea con Yuri.

No se justificaba por lo que había hecho esa noche, no se justificaba porque seguía haciéndolo.

Pero desde esa vez, no había tenido éxito de pararse.

Hikaru lo llamaba, o pasaba el contrario, le pedía de ir a su casa sin especificar la razón, como si no supieran ambos que iban a acabar en la misma cama, como si no supieran lo que iba a pasar.

Yuya estaba harto, pero todavía no listo a dejarlo.

“Dije a Chii que iba a volver temprano esta noche.” miró el reloj, haciendo una mueca. “Son los nueves… sería mejor que me vaya.” le dijo luego, al levantarse de la cama y al recoger su ropa del suelo, dirigiéndose al baño.

Acababa de abrir la puerta, cuando oyó un movimiento rápido detrás de sí, y un momento después Hikaru tenía los brazos alrededor de sus caderas, y la frente contra su nuca.

“Quédate.” murmuró contra su piel, en un tono que Yuya no supo interpretar.

No hesitó ni un momento.

Ni un momento pensó de decirle a Chinen que iba a retrasar, para quedarse con Hikaru, para acabar teniendo sexo otra vez, para sentirse aún peor.

“Yuri me espera.” dijo, en tono firme, soltando un poco el agarre del menor y entrando al baño, cerrando la puerta.

Abrió el grifo y apoyó las manos en el mármol, como si no pudiera mantenerse en pie sin aferrarse a algo.

Levantó los ojos en el espejo frente a sí.

Como le pasaba a menudo durante esos meses, la cara que vio le dio asco.

~

“¡Estoy en casa!” dijo, en alta voz, en cuanto pisó en la entrada.

Al irse, no le había dicho ni una palabra a Hikaru.

El ambiente no era el mejor, y su petición de quedarse todavía flotaba en el aire, llevando consigo incómodo por ambos.

Había mascullado un saludo rápido y se había ido, porque no estaba listo a enfrentar discusiones con él.

Chinen fue a su encuentro en el salón, acogiéndolo con una sonrisa.

“¡Bienvenido!” le dijo, al ponerse de puntillas y al besarlo. “¿Te divertiste con Hikaru?” preguntó luego, levantando una ceja.

Esa pregunta casi asustó a Yuya, pero se mantuvo tranquilo.

Eran sus verdades medias: nunca decía de estar con alguien con quien no estaba, nunca inventaba compromisos que el menor pudiera fácilmente verificar.

Le había dicho que iba a cenar con Hikaru, y aunque su pregunta aumentara su culpa, estaba mejor así.

“Sí. Fuimos a comer sushi.” le dijo, sin muchos detalles. “¿Tú? ¿Qué hiciste?”

El menor se encogió de hombros, en aire un poco aburrido.

“Comí ramen precocinado. No era para tanto.” dijo, luego puso las manos en sus caderas, volviendo a besarlo. “Y te esperé. Me extrañaste.” murmuró, en ese tono lascivo que Yuya conocía muy bien.

Hizo una mueca, cuidado que el menor no se diera cuenta, y lo empujó con un gesto delicado.

“Lo siento, Yuri, pero... estoy muy harto. No tengo ganas.” le dijo, al morderse un labio.

Lo vio levantar una ceja y echarle una mirada de duda, como si estuviera tratando de leer más allá de lo que le estaba diciendo, como si estuviera buscando una justificación que superara la que le había dado.

No pareció encontrarla, o de todas formas no creyó necesario seguir indagando.

Se encogió de hombros y Yuya suspiró de alivio.

Pasaron el resto de la noche en el diván del salón.

Chinen se puso a leer, mientras él encendió la televisión, buscando algo de mirar.

Pero no estaba concentrado, para nada.

La presencia de Yuri, de alguna manera, lo ponía nervioso.

No hacía nada, y sabía qué era sólo su culpa que lo hacía sentir de esa manera.

Seguía sintiendo las manos de Hikaru encima, seguía teniendo en la cabeza cada instante de esa noche, sin tener éxito de no pensarlo.

Le pasaba a menudo ya, y aunque siguiera repitiéndose que tendría que haberse acostumbrado, pensar en uno mientras estaba con el otro no le gustaba, para nada.

Sólo le habría gustado encontrar una solución, pero había elecciones que no había el coraje de tomar.

Cuando esa noche Yuri y él se acostaron, ninguno de esos pensamientos había desvanecido.

Apagó la luz y cerró los ojos, metiéndose a escuchar el aliento del menor hasta que fue bastante lento y regular de decirle que dormía.

Él no pudo.

~

Otra vez esas paredes, a que se había acostumbrado.

Otra vez esas manos encima, otra vez ese olor de sudor, de sexo.

Otra vez ese aliento pesado en su oído.

Yuya empezaba a tener sensaciones contrastantes sobre todo eso.

Como si el asco por sí mismo empezara a superar el placer que le daba Hikaru.

Esa noche, el menor le había pedido de decirle a Chinen que iba a retrasar.

Y él se había esperado sólo sexo de su petición, y se había equivocado.

Había estado como siempre, no le parecía que hubiera algo diferente en el comportamiento de Hikaru.

Sin embargo, cuando habían acabado y el mayor había salido de él, algo en su expresión le dijo que no iba a tener unos minutos para recuperarse antes del segundo round. Que no iba a estar un segundo round.

Hikaru quería hablar, y era lo que él temía más que todo.

No quería hablar. Quería seguir fingiendo que todo entre ellos fuera perfectamente normal, que fuera normal saltar el uno encima al otro de vez en cuando, que fuera normal que luego él volviera a casa de Chinen, que fuera normal que los dos de ellos luego se comportaran frente a los otros como si esas noches no existieran.

Sin embargo, Yaotome tenía otras ideas.

“¿Cuánto tiempo más queremos seguir así, Yuya?” le preguntó, envolviendo la sábana alrededor de su cintura y girándose hacia él, mirándolo con una ceja levantada.

Takaki no tenía una respuesta lista, pero sabía qué tenía que inventar una, de alguna manera.

“No lo sé, Hikka. Pero no me parecía que lamentaras mucho como están las cosas, ¿verdad?” le preguntó, fingiendo una bravuconería que en realidad estaba muy leja de la manera como se sentía.

Estaba arrinconado, y lo sabía.

“No, no lo lamento. No lamento que vengas aquí, no lamento tener sexo contigo, no...” hizo una pausa, y luego suspiró. “¿Cómo te hace sentir volver a casa con Chinen, después de haberte acostado conmigo?” preguntó, y a Takaki le pareció de oír un poco de amargura en su voz.

Se mordió un labio, al sacudir la cabeza.

“¿Cómo crees me haga sentir?” preguntó, sarcástico. “Me da asco.” añadió luego, como si fuera obvio.

Hikaru hizo un sonido de desdén.

“Pero sigue viniendo aquí cuando te lo pregunto.” declaró, pensativo. “¿Lo pensaste, Yuya? ¿Pensaste en lo que sientes, en lo que le haces a Chinen, en… en lo que me haces a mí?”

Yuya sintió la rabia crecer en su cuerpo, sin que él pudiera hacer nada para frenarla.

Entendió el sentido de la pregunta, entendió el subentendido.

Pero no le gustó, para nada, como no le gustaba toda esa situación.

“¿Si lo pensé? ¿De verdad crees que pueda pensar en algo desde cuándo empezó? ¿Crees me que guste dormir en la misma cama que Yuri cuando todavía tengo tu olor encima, que me guste estar en esta jodida cama a hacerme follar de ti cuando pienso en él?” gritó, y luego trató de calmarse, fracasando míseramente. “Lo pienso, no pienso en nada más. Pero... no es justo que me des la culpa sólo a mí. Somos dos, creo. Nos metimos en esta situación juntos, y...” estaba a punto de seguir, con el mismo tono alterado, pero el menor no lo dejó terminar.

“¿Piensas que yo decidí de empezarlo porque no tenía otras maneras de pasar el tiempo? ¿Piensas que no haya nada más?” contestó, al levantar una ceja en aire casi entretenido.

Yuya se levantó rápidamente de la cama, empezando a vestirse mientras sus ojos no dejaban los del menor.

“Lo siento si pensabas que fuera algo más, Hikaru. Me había parecido que... que las cosas hubieran tomado una dirección clara, entre nosotros.” murmuró, al fruncir el entrecejo.

Y lo creía realmente.

Creía realmente que no hubiera nada más entre ellos, que Hikaru no buscara en esos encuentros esporádicos y casuales nada más que el sexo, porque...

El aliento de Yuya se hizo más rápido, irregular.

Porque no podía buscar algo más de él, porque Yuya nunca había visto nada que se lo dejara entender, y porque de alguna manera debería haber sabido que no iba a encontrarlo, con él no.

“Lo sé, Yuya. Lo sé.” le dijo, sin mirarlo.

Se quedaron quietos, y Takaki en algún punto sólo pudo suspirar.

“Ya no podemos vernos, ¿verdad, Hikka?” le preguntó, de alguna manera aliviado.

El menor sacudió la cabeza, en aire triste.

“No. Creo que sea mejor que no.” susurró, en tono apenas oíble.

Yuya asintió, como para decir que entendía.

Y entendía, de hecho. Entendía lo que le había dicho Hikaru, entendió lo que quería y entendió que no podía darle lo que buscaba.

Salió de la habitación, al echar una mirada atrás.

“Vete.” le dijo firme Hikaru, y Yuya sólo pudo conformarse.

Se fue de esa casa, sabiendo que nunca iba a volver allí, al menos por un poco de tiempo.

Las cosas de vez en cuando acababan también cuando alguien no tenía el coraje de tomar una decisión.

Y él, al menos esta vez, había sido ayudado.

~

Yuya había tratado de hacerlos todos felices, y no había hecho feliz a nadie.

Probablemente en otra ocasión, todo habría sido diferente.

Si no hubiera estado Chinen tal vez podría haber amado a Hikaru, y si no hubiera estado Hikaru tal vez habría seguido amando a Chinen, sin acabar engañándolo.

Y ahora tenía a Yuri, que no podía hacer feliz, y tenía a Yaotome con el corazón roto.

Y él se había ido, no importaba que hubiera sido él a pedírselo.

Hikaru había hecho lo que debía, al final.

Había aclarado todo, aunque le había tomado tiempo.

Le había dicho lo que sentía, y él se había sentido un idiota para no haberlo entendido antes.

Hikaru había hecho lo que debía, pero por el hombre equivocado.

Se había enamorado de quien no debía, y si Yuya lo hubiera entendido en tiempo tal vez el menor se habría encerrado en ese amor, tomándolo como algo que no se podía realizar.

Yuya nunca iba a perdonarse para haberle dado esa esperanza.

Esa noche, cuando se acostó a lado de Chinen, se sentía diferente, de alguna manera.

Sabía qué nunca iba a estar enteramente bien, que nunca iba a olvidar lo que le había hecho.

Que tal vez se lo habría dicho, un día, cuando el peso lo hubiera devorado, cuando ya no hubiera podido soportar de mirarlo en los ojos y pensar en lo que había pasado.

Iba a estar un momento correcto, pero no era eso, todavía no.

Yuya no estaba bien, tal vez nunca iba a estarlo.

Pero, al menos esa noche, tuvo éxito de dormir.


End file.
